1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift control device for an automatic transmission for automobiles and, more particularly to a shift control device for an automatic transmission, whereby good timing of hydraulic servo operation at shift is obtained and prevention of undesirable shock at the shift is possible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a shift control device for an automatic transmission with a torque converter, a number of accumulators are equipped in a hydraulic circuit for the purpose of oil pressure adjustment at a transition stage from the start to the completion of shift. However, the pressure schedule controlled by the accumulator is limited, the optimum hydraulic adjustment is not obtained for the shock prevention for whole operation range.